Broken Souls Reborn
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: As Fairy Tail begins to uncover more of the past, where will their future lead?


**I'm back! Haven't written since last summer... Damn school. And now I joined the Fairy Tail fandom! I love it so far! I am up to date in the manga and am waiting for the next chapter Friday. Anyway, I wanted to write a story using the Twin Dragon Paradox Theory for some time now, so this was born! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF I DID, WHY WOULD I BE HERE?!**

* * *

It had been almost a year after the Grand Magic Games before anything _truly_ interesting happened in Fairy Tail. Sure, they had a few bizarre missions here and there, but not what they deemed a true adventure. And sure, Jellal and Meredy were finally pardoned by the council, allowing them to join Fairy Tail along with Cobra, who was also pardoned by the council for good behavior and giving information on a dark guild, but it wasn't the same. But one day that changed.

It all started when Rogue, Sting, Frosch, and Lector joined. At first, some guild members were uneasy do to what happened to Lucy at the Games, but eventually learned that the four of them were the only ones to not find any sort of amusement in Lucy's torture, and were truly sorry that it happened. Everyone forgave them, of course, and things went into their new normal with the newest members. Sting and Lector tended to stay with Natsu and his crew, while Rogue and Frosch were commonly found with Kurogane Gajeel, Lily, and the resident bookworm, Levy.

But about two months after they joined, Levy went missing. She had been on a solo mission, a simple riddle that needed to be solved a few towns over. No one needed to go with her; she assured them before she had gone, but now they regret not sending someone there with her.

Rogue and Gajeel seemed the most affected by her disappearance. Gajeel and Levy were mates, and a dragon losing his mate like this really messes with his mental state. Gajeel would take his anger out on tables and chairs, not that anyone could blame him. Rogue, on the other hand, seemed lost without her, like a son in the mall who lost sight of his mother. On his face would be this lost look, as if he wasn't really there. His eyes lost a small shine they used to have. Not even their exceeds could bring them out of their funk.

Lucy is next to go missing a month later on a mission with Erza. Sometime during the night someone came while Erza was getting fire wood, leaving Lucy alone for less than a minute, before she returned to the torn up campsite. Natsu and Sting's moods took a major nose-dive at the announcement. Natsu was furious. Lucy was his and his alone. No one could take her from him, no one! Sting was silent, his usual loud and fun personality gone, leaving behind an empty shell. Erza felt so much guilt. She let her guild mates down. Jellal tried to comfort her, and she let him, for he could somewhat understand, due to the Tower of Heaven incident.

* * *

The guild was silent before they received a letter from Raven Tail, making everyone tense. Makarov read the letter aloud, revealing Ivan kidnapped the missing Fairies, looking for a fight with Fairy Tail. The entire guild was furious. First the Games, now they were doing this!

"Calm down!" Makarov yelled above the chaos of the guild. Everyone became silent.

"I am only sending a small team in. Fighting a Guild War would not be the wisest decision, due to certain events. Instead, we are going to have a small group go and retrieve our family." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"This is the group I want going in: Gajeel, Lily, Rogue, Frosch, Sting, Lector, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charla, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Cana, the Strauss siblings, the Rajinshuu, and Meredy. Everyone else, we will stay here and wait. For those whom I called, please come to my office for more details on your mission."

Said group immediately went upstairs to the master's office.

* * *

Master shut the door behind them, frown on his face.

"Ivan has gone too far this time. Attacking Fairy Tail at the Grand Magic Games was one thing, but this, this crosses the line! I'm all fired up!" Natsu growled. Sting still had a blank look on his face, eyes empty.

"Sting, Rogue, do you know why else Ivan may want Levy and Lucy?" Makarov asked, completely ignoring Natsu. Sting turned to the guild master, eyes desperate.

"Kidnapping them could mess with the timeline, depends on certain factors. But from what I know, there isn't much that will change." Rogue whispered. No one other than Sting and Makarov seemed to understand.

"The letter said they were alive, otherwise Ryos and I wouldn't be here." Sting added, speaking for the first time in months.

Makarov nodded. Then he turned to everyone else. "I think now is the appropriate time to explain, what about you boys?" The twin dragon slayers nodded slightly. Rogue saw his teammate's eyes and knew that he would not be able to explain without breaking down. So he took over the conversation.

"Sting and I are not from this time. We came from the future where the dragons destroy everything. We only know that Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy are alive. Our parents sent us here so we would be safe and, when the time is right, return to our time to destroy the dragons and save our time." Rogue paused, as if to contemplate his next words. Erza beat him to the punch.

"So, they do have kids in the future." She stated boldly, her theory confirmed with Rogue nodding his head.

"My real name is Ryos Metallicana Redfox. Sting's name is Jude Igneel Dragoneel. You can figure out the rest." He said. Everyone was surprised, but at the same time, it made sense. Rogue, or should they say, Ryos, had the same love for books as Levy did, but also had Gajeel's love for solitude, not to mention the iron dragon slayer's eyes and hair. Jude acted like his father and was an exact replica of his father, but had his mother's hair color. They don't know how they missed this before. It seemed so obvious now.

"What now?" Jellal asked. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"We strike back. Hard." Jude said; his tone dark. He gave Ryos a look, and the shadow dragon slayer nodded. Jude smirked. Everyone then set out to Raven Tail.

* * *

Lucy and Levy were barely aware of their surroundings. They were blindfolded, bound, and gagged. Levy's shoulder hurt, due to the harsh treatment she received during her capture. Lucy had a black eye when she tried to fight back. Neither knew what to do other than wait. Despite Ivan saying they would never be found, they knew better. The dragon slayers would find them, bringing Fairy Tail with them, ready for a war if necessary.

"Lu-chan?" Levy called out, though it was muffled due to the gag.

"Yeah?" Lucy mumbled back.

"How much longer do you think they will take?"

Before Lucy could answer, there was a crash, along with a lot of screaming. The building shook from the force of it. Then they heard the door crash open. Though they couldn't see, they knew it was Ivan and Kurobi standing there.

"Let's go, little Fairies." With that, he injected them with something, knocking them unconscious once more. Levy's last thought before the darkness over took her was, "Where are you Gajeel, Ryos?" Though she didn't know who Ryos was, she knew he was on her side.

* * *

**Wow, I haven't written this much in so long... Man I am a horrible authoress. This is why I hate school. I am sorry for any errors I made. Hope you liked it! Review for me please!**


End file.
